Destins liés
by xAkiChan
Summary: Deux hommes .Un adolescent ,et un adulte .Plusieurs vies .Deux destins ,rassemblés .


-16 juin 1982-

Le brun marchait dans la rue ,ses sacs de course à la main. Il avançait la tête baissée ,les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Il percuta une masse dure ,qui dégageait une chaleur agréable. Il releva la tête. Un châtain le regardait des ses magnifiques yeux bleux ,nuancés de vert. Plutôt jeune ,mais sexy. Un beau corps ,un visage pas trop rude mais non plus trop enfantin ,des lèvres charnues ,et ses yeux ,simplement ...Sublime .Oui ,c'était le seul mot pour les décrire .

L'avocat aurait pu s'y plonger pendant des heures .Le garçon aux yeux verts lui sourit et l'aida à se redresser en s'excusant .Sa voix ,claire et grave ,sonnait magnifiquement bien à l'oreille du brun .Il esquissa un sourire ,chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais .Et remercia le châ merci de la part de l'homme aux prunelles grises était quelque chose d' avait simplement eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre .

La châtain s'inclina et repartit .Mais l'avocat l'attrapa par la manche et l'arrêta .Il lui proposa d'aller boire un coup dans un bar du coin .Le châtain accepta ,pas surpris pour un sous .Evidemment .Vu son corps et sa bouille d'ange ,on devait très souvent l'aborder dans la rue. Juste pour le plaisir de se le taper une seule fois .

Il s'assirent sur deux tabourets ,ils commandèrent et discutèrent .Le brun posait des tonnes de questions à l'autre ;il était enfin amoureux ,il n'allait pas laisser passer ça .Le garçon aux yeux bleu-vert lui apprit ainsi qu'il avait 18 ans ,qu'il était en fac de médecine et qu'il vivait seul .Le brun l'écoutait attentivement tout en -par habitude- écoutant d'une oreille très distraite les informations sortant de la vieille télévision grésillante .

Il sourit -encore- quand le plus jeune lui proposa de venir chez lui .Et accepta .

Le brun promena son regard un peu partout ,essayant de mémoriser chaque recoin du petit appartement du châtain .Il accrocha son manteau noir à une pathère .le garçon aux prunelles bleu-vert s'affairait déja à la cuisine .Les manches remontées ,laissant apercevoir ses poignets étonnement fin,et un tablier passé autour de sa taille .

L'avocat le voyait très bien porter ce tablier sans rien dessous ,chaque matin où il se réveillerait chez lui...

Le châtain éternua.

Tous ses gestes se figèrent ,et la main qui tenait un couteau se crispa .

Il se retourna .Le brun fut interloqué par un détail : la couleur de son iris gauche avait changé .Il était maintenant rouge .Rouge sang .L'avocat, trop occupé à observer ce changement ,ne remarqua pas que le plus jeune lui fonçait dedans ,couteau devant lui .Une lueur meurtrière dans le regard .

Avant même que l'homme aux yeux gris ne puisse réagir ,le couteau que le plus jeunetenait fermement à deux mains était planté dans son abdomen .

Grand vide dans la tête du brun .Puis il s'effondra ,une main essayant déséspérement de presser sa plaie .

Il ne bougea plus .

Le plus jeune éternua de nouveau .

Ses beaux yeux lagons se figèrent en voyant le cadavre devant lui .Il s'agenouilla ,et le secoua. D'abord doucement ,puis plus fort .Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine .Aucun battement.

Le châtain ,horrifié ,laissa tomber le couteau rouge de sang au sol .

Il ne savait même pas le prénom de sa victime .

Mais il avait l'étrange impression que leurs destins étaient intimement liés .

-18 avril 2004-

Le voisin du châtain lisait un journal ,des petites lunettes perchées sur son nez.

Le plus jeune l'observa un moment .Cheveux noir corbeau ,coupés courts et rasés sur les côté yeux gris acier ,intimidants.L'adolescent sourit .Il était beau.

Le brun finit par relever la tête ,scrutant son voisin en lui demandant quel était le problème.

Le garçon aux prunelles lagon ,honteux d'être prit la main dans le sac ,baissa la tête en marmonnant un rien pas très convaincant .

Chacun retourna à ses occupations ,le brun lisant son journal et le châtain dessinant .

Ce fut au tour du plus vieux d'espionner son voisin -vraiment pas discrets ,ces deux-là.Cheveux châtains foncé, en bataille .Grands yeux lagon , esquissa un semblant de sourire .Il était beau.

Une hôtesse passa en leur demandant si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Le châtain ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son dessin ,il secoua simplement la tête. Le brun ,se demandant ce qui l'absorbait autant ,se pencha vers ce qu'il faisait. Sur la feuille s'étalait une forme, pour le moment à peine esquissée. Le brun put reconnaître son propre visage .

-Hé morveux!

Surpris ,le morveux en question releva la tête.

-D'où t'as vu que tu peux me prendre comme modèle ?

-Désolée ,monsieur .Je peux arrêter si vous voulez .C'est juste que vous avez un très beau visage ...

La voix d'ange fit simplement fondre le plus vieux ,qui fit abstraction du compliment.

-Ca . Et t'as intêret à ce que ce soit réussi.

-Oui !

Quel visage incroyablement mignon avait ce gosse.

-Ton prénom ?

Le châtain ne leva même pas les yeux.

Jäger. Et vous ?

-Levi .Ackerman.

D'habitude ,il répugnait à donner son étrangement ,avec le châtain, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Le plus jeune réfléchit.

-Levi ! C'est joli comme nom !

-Ouais c'est ça .Allez continue gamin.

Et l'adolescent se replongea dans son dessin .

Chacun avait un étrange sentiment de dé déja avoir connu l'autre .Comme si ils s'étaient connus dans une autre vie ...

Le châtain soupira .Il avait raté son dessin .Pas tant que ça ,mais il n'avait pas réussi à saisir l'essence et la beauté de son modèle .Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi beaux ,son visage n'avait pas exactement la bonne forme ...

-Gamin.

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes aller aux Beaux-Arts plus tard ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Parce que tu dessines bien .Vraiment bien .

-Vous trouvez ?

-Ouais .

Le plus jeune sourit .Il avait l'air méchant comme ça ,mais sous sa carapace avait l'air de se cacher un coeur d'or .Il évitait juste de s'ouvrir pour éviter de souffrir.

Le brun avait envie de hurler .Comment un gamin pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?! Il avait 15 ans ,merde ! 15 ans ! Il n'était même pas majeur !

Le brun scruta son dessin plus attentivement .La ressemblance entre lui et l'image était frappante .On aurait presque dit une photo .C'était à s'y méprendre .

Le ciel ,qui était magnifique quelques heures plus tôt ,était devenu sombre .Le plus jeune ,apparement inquiet ,scrutait la masse sombre à travers le hublot .Celui qu'il avait pris pour modèle avait presque envie de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer .Il se contenta d'un simple "T'inquiètes ,gamin." .Il ferait mieux la prochaine fois .

Soudain ,les sirènes d'urgence se déclenchèrent et l'avion commença à tanguer .Cette fois ,le jeune aux yeux lagons commença à sursauter et à trembler .

Il avait peur ,et ça se voyait .Le brun soupira comme si ça l'embêtait, posa sa main sur le tête de son voisin et ebouriffa ses cheveux ,rassurant pas ce geste le petit brun qui ralentit un peu ses tremblements .

L'avion fit une embardée , et tout le monde s'affola .

Oh ,bordel ,le brun aussi commençait à flipper .En même temps ,vu les virages que l'appareil faisait ,qui n'aurait pas eu peur ? Même l'homme aux prunelles gris acier ,toujours impassible, montrait un semblant de sentiments dans cette situation.

Il tourna la tête, et vit le plus jeune complètement paralysé par la peur .

-Eren ...

Il lui prit la main .La châtain tremblait .On aurait presque dit qu'il convulsait tellement c'était violent.

-Eren...

Il le prit dans ses bras .Il le sentit se détendre ,à peine ,avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule .Mais c'est qu'il était plus grand que lui ce morveux !

Tous sentirent l'avion chuter ,lentement d'abord puis incroyablement vite .Tout le personnel hurlait desordres .Ils tombaient .

L'avion piquait inévitablement ,les entraînant tous sans exception vers une mort certaine .

Chaque passager priait .Oui ,même le brun qui priait d'une main en caressant les cheveux soyeux du châtain blotti contre lui de l'autre.

Ils chutaient .Inexorablement .Puis ce fut le choc .Ils mourrurent sur le coup ,évitant une mort douloureusement lente .

Plus tard ,on trouva leurs corps .

Un adolescent et un adulte ,enlacés .Un carnet de dessin ,une image dégageant une grande impression de tristesse .Ce fut leur premier contact ;le dernier également .

Un adulte et un adolescent ,simplement rassemblés par la peur .

Et par leurs destins ,étrangement entremelés .

-9 août 2009-

L'eau était froide .Les vagues allaient et venaient ,s'échouant silencieusement sur ses chevilles .La mer était belle .Le soleil se réflétait sur la surface du liquide .Magnifique .Ce mot n'était pas fréquent de la bouche de l'homme aux yeux gris ,mais ça s'appliquait tellement à la mer .Ca s'appliquait d'ailleurs également à quelque chose , _quelqu'un_ d'autre .Ce gamin .Qui venait de nul part .Enfin ,si, mais il n'avait rien à faire ici .

C'était Erwin qui l'avait invité, l'ayant apparement rencontré à l'hôpital où ils travaillaient tous les deux .Et il en avait eu de la chance ,ce veinard .Parce qu'un gamin aussi beau ,on n'en croise pas à tous les coins de rue .

Il avait de grands yeux , d'une couleur fascinante ; bleu-vert .Des cheveux châtain foncé ,en bataille ,qui volaient dans le vent tel un drapeau .Et qui avaient l'air incroyablement soyeux . Un visage bien formé , traits fins ,des lèvres qui avaient l'air de très bien pouvoir se mouler aux siennes ...Et un air rêveur .Il souriait -Quel magnifique sourire avait ce gamin !- en permanence .

Et il avait un de ces corps ,bordel .Il faisait de la musculation 32 heures par jour ou quoi ?! Comparé au brun ,qui n'était pas très sportif mais était quand même assez bien bâti ,il avait un corps de rêve .Mais vraiment .

C'était pourquoi n'importe quelle fille qui passait le bouffait littéralement du regard ,se rinçant l'oeil sur ses abdos .Et l'avocat faisait de même .Adoptant de ce fait l'attitude d'une lycéenne en chaleur. Tss ,vraiment ...

Il détourna les yeux un instant du jeune homme .Il n'était même pas majeur ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de mater comme ça sans aucune pudeur ?!

Ok ,il était beau .Incroyablement beau .

Mais il avait 17 ans ,putain ! 17 ans !

L'avocat soupira et sortit de l'eau ,s'assit à même le sable ,sous un parasol .Eh oui ,il tenait à sa peau blanche ,lui .Presque translucide .

Il finit par sortir un livre de son sac , il essaya de se concentrer ,mais finit par abandonner , levant sans arrêt la tête vers les 3 hommes qui se baignaient ,profitant temporairement de la tiédeur de l'eau .

Et plus d'Erwin et du gamin -Eren- ,l'infirmier blond avait invité un petit blond -peut-être qu'il se sentait seul- ,apparement ami avec le jeune aux yeux lagon.

Ils étaient donc au nombre de quatre .Alors que d'habitude ils étaient seulement deux .Les deux jeunes s'étaient incrustés -bon ,pas vraiment ,vu qu'on leur avait proposé ,mais...

Et , bon ,d'accord ,le brun devait avouer qu'il vénérerait le blond toute sa vie pour avoir amené les deux adolescents .Il pouvait mater en paix .Bon ,le blond il s'en fichait ; pas intéressant .Le châtain ,en revanche ...

Le petit blond n'avait pas le corps et la tête de son ami .Et il n'avait pas cette ...joie de vivre ? apparente .Pas ce tempérament .Il n'avait pas cette qualité de ne jamais abandonner .De se battre pour ce qu'il voulait ,jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir .

Eren et les deux autres s'éclaboussaient ,retombant soudainement en enfance .L'avocat n'avait absolument pas envie de se joindre à eux ,ça lui allait très bien de rester à l'écart -et d'en profiter ...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher ,projetant sa lueur orangée à la surface .Et les 3 hommes étaient encore dans l'eau .Eren nageait ,il était déjà assez loin de la côte ,aqssez pour que le brun ne puisse distinguer que le masse châtain de ses cheveux .

Et il n'avait rien prit .Pas une planche ou une bouée .Quel môme imprudent .

Le brun l'observait attentivement ,inquiet même si il ne voulait pas l'accepter .Il fallait que le gamin revienne .Il _voulait_ qu'il revienne .

Les vagues s'intensifièrent ,noyant parfois la tête du jeune homme .N'y tenant plus ,l'avocat lui hurla de revenir ,ce qui surprit les deux blonds mais n'eut aucun effet sur le châtain .Il ne l'entendait pas .Sa tête se fit immerger encore une fois .Il pouvait clairement voir le gamin se débattir de toutes ses forces .

Il se leva ,courut et se précipita dans l'eau.

Trop tard .

Le plus jeune eut à peine le temps de voir l'énorme vague .Elle l'engloutit complètement .Et il ne ressortit plus .

Le brun hurlait ,tout comme les deux autres .

Trop tard .Bien trop tard .Beaucoup trop tard .Déjà trop tard ..

Eren ne sortirait pas .Il s'était noyé ,c'était clair .

L'avocat s'était toujours demandé ce qu'on ressentait quand on s'étouffait ,en manque d'air .

Le plus touché des trois fut évidemment le petit blond .Ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire .Et son meilleur ami venait de mourir sous ses yeux ,sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire .

Erwin plongea et alla chercher Eren -son corps- ,le ramenant sur son épaule .La pâleur du châtain faisait peur à voir .

Encore une mort inutile et imméritée .

L'avocat avait envie de vomir .Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour tenter de réprimer la migraine qui se pointait. Bordel ,il le connaissait ,ce gamin ! Il l'avait déja vu mourir !Dans cette avion ! Et il l'avait tué ! La première fois ! Il s'en souvenait .Alors pourquoi ,pourquoi ,putain ,était-il encore mort ?C'était un cercle vicieux ?!

Il se pencha au-dessus du corps du jeune aux yeux bleus -yeux incroyablement vides- et lui murmura :

-Eren ,je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver .Excuse-m'en .Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois .

Il sentait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois .

Après tout ,leurs destins étaient inexorablement liés ,pas vrai ?

-03 mars 2011-

Le brun était accoudé au bar .Il ne buvait pas de l'alcool -contrairement à toute autre personne présente dans le bar -,mais de la limonade .Il ne tenait pas vraiment à tomber bourré en rentrant chez lui ,alors il se restraignait .Et il buvait seulement cette putain de limonade .

A son grand regret .

Un jeune châtain s'était assit à ses côtés ,les yeux légérement brillants ,signe qu'il était bourré .Enfin juste un peu .

Pour quelqu'un de son âge ,les verres qu'il s'enfilaient les uns après les autres étaient impressionants. Surtout inquiétants .

Le plus vieux posa une main ,légère mais autoritaire ,sur le bras du jeune .Il se tourna vers lui .Ses magnifiques yeux lagon firent chavirer le coeur de son voisin .

Oh ,bordel ,ce gamin avait de ces yeux .Incroyable .Le brun avait l'impression d'être emporté par une vague immense -couleur lagon- ,tandis qu'il se plongeait dans les iris fascinants du jeune .Il était emporté .Littéralement .

Il se secoua vigoureusement avant de poser son regard sur sa main ,évitant tout contact visuel avec l'autre .

-Tu devrais t'arrêter .

Un voix autoritaire mais étrangement douce à la fois .

Le garçon aux yeux bleus posa ,d'un geste si sec que le brun eut peur de devoir ramasser du verre ,son verre sur le comptoir.

-Je fais ce que je veux .

Il avait une voix assez étrange ,pour quelqu'un de son âge .Magnifiquement aigue .

Oooooh ,le gamin lui tenait tête .Il aurait pu mater sa révolte vite fait mais il ne le fit pas .Pas de violence contre les plus jeunes que soi .

-Gamin ,arrête de boire .Tu vas finir par vomir .

Le plus jeune inclina la tête ,comme un chien lorsqu'il ne comprend pas .

-M'sieur ,pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi ?

Le brun hésita ,puis répondit franchement .

-Je ..J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré ...C'est idiot ,je sais ,mais ...

-Moi aussi ,le coupa le plus jeune .

Il devait être _vraiment_ bourré ,là .

-Ok ,ok gamin je te ramène sinon tu vas finir par te faire renverser .Tu habites où ?

Inconsciemment ,il comptait bien rester chez lui .

L'adolescent réfléchit .Comme si il avait oublié où il habitait .

Wow .Il avait vraiment bien fait de lui proposer de le raccompagner ,parce que si il avait oublié où il habitait ,il était à peine dans la merde .

-Ok ,j'ai compris .

Il souleva le châtain façon princesse ,passant une de ses mains sous ses cuisses et une dans son dos .

Ce gamin ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume .Il le déposa sur le siège passager ,près à l'aider au cas où il se déciderait à vomir toute la merde qu'il avait ingurgité .

Le brun alluma le contact ,son enceinte ,choisit une musique -très douce- pour le plus jeune et s'apprêta à démarrer .Soudain ,une idée (débile) lui traversa l'esprit : il ne connaissait même pas le nom du châtain .Il le souleva légèrement ,fouilla sa poche droite où il trouva sa carte d'identité .

Dessus ,le châtain souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait l'air d'avoir 5 ans de peut-être était-ce juste l'alcool qui le vieillissait .

Eren Jager. Âge :17 ans. Profession :Etudiant en Arts. Date de naissance :3 mars 1994.

Oh. Merde. Il avait 17 ans aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour le pousser à boire autant ?Sa petite amie l'avait plaqué? Son père était mort?

Le brun esquissa un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas poser la question vu que le principal interessé dormait. Oh, quel dommage. Il allait devoir rester avec lui pour connaître les réponses.

Le plus jeune choisit ce moment pour commencer à tousser.

Ah, l'alcool passait mal. Tout de même, ce mome tenait incroyablement bien la boisson.

Le brun détourna un moment son attention de la route, pour la fixer sur le plus jeune. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Le plus vieux arrêta sa voiture. Il se pencha vers le châtain, qui ouvrit ses yeux jusque là fermés. Il avança la tête et fit quelque chose qui surprit totalement le brun :il l'embrassa. Et il ne se contenta pas de simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?Eren n'avait pas honte, il avait déjà rencontré le brun dans plusieurs vies antérieures ,il savait qu'il accepterait la danse presque érotique de leurs langues. Elles se liaient, se déliaient pour mieux se rencontrer. À bout de souffle et à regrets, les deux se séparèrent. Ils seraient bien allés plus loin, le brun autant que le châtain souhaitait pouvoir, enfin, toucher l'autre et le posséder, enfin s'appartenir mutuellement.

Oh, ils en brûlaient d'envie. Ils en avaient mal à l'estomac. Mais pas maintenant. Pas dans une voiture.

Le brun esquissa un sourire, ébouriffa ses cheveux châtain et redémarra.

Il était plus prudent que jamais. Chacune de leur rencontre finissait par se solder par la mort de l'un des deux. Pas cette fois. Du moins l'espéraient-ils tous les deux.

Le brun ne vit rien venir. Sa roue dérapa sns un bruit sur le verglas -il avait neigé, bien que l'on soit en mars. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Ils allèrent percuter un grand arbre, puis tombèrent dans un fossé. Le plus vieux vit la tête de l'adolescent partir violemment à droite, puis se cogner contre la vitre qui partit en morceaux.

Dès qu'ils furent stables, l'homme aux yeux gris se tourna précipitemment vers Eren. Le jeune avait les yeux fermés, il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Il saignait du nez.

Le plus vieux prit peur. On lui avait toujours dit que lorsque quelqu'un saignait du nez après un accident, c'était le signe qu'il avait un traumatisme crânien.

Ne jamais transporter un blessé. La Règle no.1.

Le brun s'appliqua donc à poser deux doigts sur son poignet, son coeur, n'importe quelle veine où il aurait pû entendre ses battements de coeur. Il ne sentait rien.

Son coeur ne battait plus.

Encore. Ils avaient encore été séparés.

Mais ils se reverraient. Grâce à ce destin. Parce que les leurs étaients inexorablement melés. Levi en avait la conviction.

-02 septembre 2013-

Il attendait le plus jeune. Enfin, il l'avait retrouvé.

Le brun regarda sa montre. Le châtain avait déja un quart d'heure de retard. Déja il était jeune, et en plus il n'était pas ponctuel. Tss. Si ils sortaient ensemble, le plus vieux lui apprendrait la ponctualité.

Il commençait un peu à stresser. Et si le brun était mort une fois de plus pendant qu'il attendait ?

Il décida d'aller vérifier dehors. Il courut en dehors de l'université, et aperçut une masse châtain au loin.

Eren.

Le plus jeune traversa sans regarder. Et évidemment, cd qui devait arriver, voiture lui fonça dedans à pleine vitesse. Le plus jeune ne vit rien venir.

Levi n'avait plus la force deregarder le corps du brun se vider de son sang. Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà vu mourir ?Beaucoup trop.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il tomba à genoux.

Qu'est-ce que le destin leur reservait, la prochaine fois ?

-15 octobre 2015-

Il poussa la porte, complètement affolé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de poser son manteau. Il balança son sac, qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Un adolescent était allongé, des milliers d'aiguilles reliées à des perfusions plantées dans la peau.

Eren était dans le coma depuis trois mois maintenant.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu chevet du plus jeune. Il Iui prit la main, déplaçant lentement son pouce sur chacun de ses doigts. L'adolescent était maigre. Il pouvait sentir ses os sous sa peau. Levi soupira. Il se pencha vers l'adolescent, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'alla pas plus loin. De toute façon, les lèvres du plus jeune étaient hermétiquement fermées. Il brûlait d'envie de le toucher, de sentir son corps si chaud sous le sien si glacial. Mais il ne voulait pas le toucher sans son accord. Et pour l'avoir, il fallait qui'il parle. Comment parle quelqu'un dans le coma ?

Sa montre sonna 3 heures. Du matin. Sa secrétaire l'avait appelé à 23 h, le prévenant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un Eren Jäger.

Mais que celui-ci était dans le coma, dans un hôpital à 5 heures de route de l'endroit où habitait. Le brun avait emmerdé les 5 heures.

Il y était allé en 3 heures. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ou presque sur la route parce qu'il avait conduit comme un malade mental.

Il avait ensuite mit une heure à patienter dans la salle d'attente. Il avait tellement saoulé les infirmières qu'elles avaient fini par le laisser entrer.

Le bip régulier d'une des machines. indiquant qu'Eren respirait, rassurait grandement Levi.

Il était vivant. Et, qui sait, peut-être se réveillerait-il un jour ?

Le brun fut réveillé brusquement par une longue alarme. Discontinue. Il pesta conte celle-ci, l'accusant de l'avoir réveillé d'un rêve magnifique.

Mais quand il comprit ce qu'était ce son, il arrêta subitment de l'insulter dans sa tête. Il l'avait déjà entendue. Elle remplaçait un silence religieux.

L'écran lui confirma ses craintes : Eren ne respirait plus. Son coeur avait lâché. Sans prévenir.

Levi savait que ça allait se finir comme ça. Eren ou lui mourrait toujours.

Il avait hâte de le retrouver dans leur prochaine vie.

-Date inconnue, au temps des Titans.-

Levi entendit un grand fracas à son exacte opposée, là où se trouvait son petit ami. Et si...?

Il abandonna tout ce qu'il faisait pour se précipiter dans la direction d'Eren. La première chose qu'il vit fut le titan penché sur le corps de son amant. Il vit rouge. Il ne pensa plus, il actionna son harnais de manoeuvre tridimensionnelle et fonça en direction de la nuque du titan. En un seul coup de lame, net et précis, un morceau de peau s'envola pour retomber lourdement au sol, dégageant de la fumée. Le titan s'effondra.

Levi ne fit même pas attention au sang qui maculait désormais ses vêtements. Il s'approcha d'Eren et s'accroupit à ses côtés. L'adolescent était allongé sur le ventre, une main pressant désespérément un endroit de son torax déjà rouge de sang.

-Eren...

-Levi... Pardonne-moi...

-Te pardonner pour quoi ?

-Pour ma débilité.. J'aurais tellement voulu que nous soyons ensemble jusqu'à la mort.

-Eren, ne parle pas comme si tu étais déjà mort bordel !

L'adolescent sourit, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

-Tu m'as vu ? Je vais mourir, Levi, c'est évident.

Leurs larmes commencèrent à couler en même temps. L'un avait un sourire aux lèvres, et l'autre se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler. Eren sentait l'eau salée dévaler ses cheveux, comme si son supérieur versait enfin toutes les larmes qu'il avait si longtemps retenue. Il passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

-Levi... Ne pleure pas, on a déjà pu avoir trois mois de bonnheur. Ne sommes-nous pas les plus heureux des hommes ?

-Eren putain n'abandonne pas si vite !

Le châtain sourit tendrement.

-Caporal, s'il vous plaît. Il faut accepter la réalité, même si elle fait mal.

Il se sureleva jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser son supérieur. Les baisers d'Eren étaient doux et exprimaient tout son amour pour Levi, même quand il était au bord de la mort.

-Levi... S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

Levi secoua la tête. Il avait totalement dégagé sa dignité et son air blasé de d'habitude pour laisser la place à son immense amour pour Eren.

-Eren, ne me laisse pas. Je t'ai vu mourir beaucoup trop de fois, pas encore une, je t'en supplie...

Un soubresaut agita le corps du plus jeune, qui cracha un peu de sang. Il respira lentement, comme si chaque inspiration lui inspirait une douleur sans pareille.

-Levi... Avant que je parte...

Il toussa encore une fois, et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Levi.

Il expira une dernière fois. Un dernier nuage de buée s'éleva dans le ciel, puis s'éteignit en même temps que celui qui l'avait créé.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras. Son corps, qu'il avait connu si brûlant durant les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, était désormais glacé.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ce putain de destin avait contre eux?!

Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il ne venait pas seulement de perdre un camarade, il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il ai jamais aimé et une part de lui-même.

À quelques mètres de là, un titan sentit l'odeur humaine. Qui l'attirait vers le coeur qui pulsait encore, mais plus pour longtemps, du brun penché sur le corps de son amant.


End file.
